


Young and Beautiful

by IchBinAsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche af, Eren Has a Secret, Eren dresses up as a princess, Fairy Tale Elements, Farmer Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Masquerade, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Something happens to Levi, Violence, and biting, but not really, lots of bruising tho, small amount of blood, ugh so cheesy it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchBinAsh/pseuds/IchBinAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are two children that come from two  completely different worlds but learn to care for each other. Every year during the summer, Eren makes his way to his beloved prince and they make all kinds of precious memories. But one day when he goes to visit, he learns that Levi is no longer available for childlike play and must not waste his time running around making mischief.</p><p>Ten years later, the porcelain prince is turning 18 and in order to commemorate his new life as an adult, the king invited everyone his age throughout the kingdom to a masquerade ball. Eren, who hasn't lost sight of his love, took it as a chance to be reunited with his precious prince~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I got this idea after listening to Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful" on repeat and I had to write it down. If the formatting seems off, do note that I wrote the whole thing and published it through my phone. So I'd like to apologize beforehand if something seems off.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments below! Enjoy~

Every year, Eren and his father journey to the mainland where they set up shop to sell fresh produce to the nobles. The trip to the city gets Eren super excited--not because it offered a nice contrast to the boring little town he grew up in. In fact, Eren loved the tranquil feeling his hometown had to offer. He was born to a young couple and loved every ounce of freedom the family farm had to offer. He loved running through the vast fields, he loved helping his father pick the fresh crops when they were all ripe and juicy, he loved playing with the animals and feeding them. He loved just about everything. But when it came to the city, Eren was _enraptured_ by the bright colors that wrapped around the curves of noble women. He _adored_ the way loose curls carelessly, yet elegantly hung past their shoulders. He _lusted_ after the way gold and silver jewelry lavished a glow across the skin of each fair maiden. He wasn't interested in the women themselves, but rather the way they dressed and painted their cheeks with rouge. Not to mention it's the one time of the year where Eren is reunited with his precious prince.

When both the father and son duo arrived to the bazaar grounds, Eren always made sure to help Grisha out by setting up the goods before he ran off to search for his prince. He laid a purple cotton cloth across the counter of the stall while his father unloaded the produce from their carriage. Together they carried and stacked the crates behind the stall from prying hands. They proceeded to remove the top of each crate off, revealing skillfully wrapped organic vegetables. They then unwrapped the cloth from each bundle of veggie and neatly displayed them across the stall counter. Eren proudly hung up his handmade sign and took a few steps back to admire his handiwork.

“All done!” Eren clapped his little hands together to brush off excess dirt. Since it was the first _and_ hottest day of summer, Eren was already perspiring like crazy. He lifted the front of his thin cotton camisole and wiped the sweat off his forehead. But a little heat never stopped him from running off to search for his special someone. “Father, can I go play now?” 

Grisha set the remaining vegetables on the counter and looked over to his little boy, “sure, son. Just don't get into any trouble.” Grisha didn't mind letting Eren loose while he remained at the stall. Eren would've constantly bothered him about being bored anyways. On the other hand, Eren was still too young to be trapped doing nothing but work--although the others back home would disagree. _He’s just a kid,_ Grisha thought, _let him have as much fun as he can for now._

“I won't!” Eren responded before giving Grisha a quick hug then running off. Eren already had a destination in mind. He made a beeline straight towards the palace gates. He squeezed through the crowded bazaar, almost knocking down a cart full of watermelons and tripping on the train of a noble woman's dress.

Once Eren arrived to the gate, he stared up in awe. It looked shinier than he remembered last year. The gates were thoughtfully sculpted with various curves, allowing the sun to cast a perfect gleam across the spotless metal. Massive walls were constructed around the gate. On top of the walls, you could make out soldiers pacing back and forth, keeping surveillance around the area.

“Well if it isn't Eren! How are you doing boy?” Eren turned his head towards a man with blond hair and--in Eren’s mind--what looked liked a mustache drawn with a yellow marker. The man was dressed in white slacks and a beige colored blazer. Inside the blazer, he was wearing a white button up shirt and a black tie. On his hands, he wore a pair of white gloves. And on the front pocket of his blazer, there was a tiny badge engraved with two overlapping wings--one white and one navy blue. The royal family's crest.

“Mr. Hannes!” Eren’s face lit up to the sight of the gatekeeper. “I came to play with Levi! Do you know where I can find him?” 

“Hm, last time I checked, he was in the palace garden. Hold on, lemme open the gate and call someone to escort you to the young heir.” Hannes gave a signal to one of the guards atop the wall. After a few seconds of churning the gears, the palace gates opened to reveal a pathway leading to the royal family's castle. The road leading to the castle entrance was bordered by a vast array of beautiful roses of each color. The late queen adored flowers of all kinds. In order to commemorate her death, the king ordered the royal staff to decorate the castle with flowers. Not only was it appealing to the eye, but it was a sign of true love and remembrance. It was his way of immortalizing his wife.

Eren and Hannes reached the castle entrance. Hannes lifted the massive doorknob and let it drop, making a loud thud reverberate throughout the entire castle. He repeated this action twice. After a few seconds of waiting yet again, the castle door was pushed open, slightly ajar. Peering out was a petite woman with strawberry locks. “Sorry, but no one can come in right now. The floors are being waxed in the foyer. Oh, Eren!” The woman pulled open the door just enough to let her slender body squeeze through. She then dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around the little boy.

“Hi, Petra!” Eren reciprocated the hug. “I wanted to know if I can play with Levi.”

Petra pulled away from Eren, “sure, honey. You came at just the right time! He's actually been feeling a little down lately, but I'm sure your adorable lil’ face will cheer him right up.” She pinched Eren’s cheeks, making a flush of red appear. 

“Petra, stop suffocating the kid! And to think that Hanji is the only one we have to watch out for…” Hannes crossed his arms, impatiently tapping his foot.

“Oh hush, you! Don't you have somewhere to be? A gate to be guarding?” Petra stood up, patting the dirt off her apron. Not that there _should_ be any dirt since she rigorously scrubbed the front steps to the palace clean all morning. Petra was wearing a knee length maid's uniform. She wore a pleated black dress with a crisp white apron tied around her waist. On her hands, she also wore a set of white gloves and carried the same badge as Hannes on the upper corner of her apron. Finally, she wore white stockings that lead down to a pair of black slippers. 

Hannes rolled his eyes at Petra. “Just take the kid to the young prince. I have to get back to the entrance.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Petra waved Hannes off and turned towards Eren. “As I was saying, Levi would be happy to see you. Follow me~." Eren took a hold of Petra’s hand while they circled the castle. They were brought to a secluded area in the backyard. No one was permitted to come here unless they were granted access.

There were branches of leaves intertwining to create a dome like structure. At the entrance was a wooden arch decorated with flowers. Petra lead Eren through the archway, still following the trail leading to what seemed to be a secret garden. Eren couldn't help but to stare at his surroundings in wonderment. Everything about this place met your soul with a tranquil feeling. It had an ethereal sort of beauty. A peace that wasn’t meant to be interrupted. Everything came together: The aroma of the flowers that wafted through the wind, sun rays that gently gleamed through little openings between the intertwined branches, not to mention the little pond that illuminated the shadows casted by the leaves.

“Oof.” Eren took a step back rubbing his nose. Petra’s abrupt stop brought Eren out of his trance. He peered out from behind Petra to be met with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. And to think the garden alone was pure magic. Sitting across the pond on a little wooden bench was porcelain looking boy. In his hands, he held a beautiful red rose as though it was the most fragile thing in the world.

“Young master, someone is here to see you.” Petra called out to the boy. The boy looked up to the woman calling him. He had raven hair that framed his pale skin. His cheeks were lightly painted with a faint hue of pink. But the gray eyes Eren fell in love with were clouded as though he had been crying.

The porcelain prince slowly lowered his eyes down to the unannounced visitor. He was met with a disheveled looking boy in a white camisole. He looked filthy and normally the young prince would be appalled by this but something about those emerald green eyes made him forgiving. Those eyes, he remembered seeing them somewhere…

“Eren,” Levi quietly said the name as to not disrupt the peace of the garden. “You came back.” 

“Levi! Of course I did, silly! I promised you I'd be back.” Eren stepped out from behind Petra and ran up to the once crying prince. The haze in Levi's eyes seemed to clear away at the sight of the other boy.

“Well I'll leave you two alone, okay? Don't run off anywhere and call me if you need anything. Behave!” Petra turned around and walked through the portal dividing the hidden garden and the real world. The two little boys were left on their own.

“Levi, what's wrong?” Eren asked, cocking his head to the side. Concern clearly present in his voice.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Levi quickly averted his face from Eren and wiped his wet cheeks on his sleeves.

Eren crinkled his nose and pouted at Levi, he had already noticed the trails left behind by unwanted tears. He was about to turn Levi's face towards him when he noticed dirt from helping his father still stained his palms. He turned around and walked towards the little pond. When he got to the water’s edge, he bent down and dipped his hands in the cool water. He rubbed his hands together, viciously and thoroughly cleansing it of all the filth from the outside world. _Levi is too precious to get dirty,_ Eren thought to himself. When Eren declared that his hands were clean enough, he stood up and dried his hands on his pants. He then made his way back to the sad prince.

Eren cupped Levi's face with his newly washed hands, turning his head to be met with the others. “Levi, please don't lie to me. I know you were crying.”

Levi looked at the worry in Eren’s eyes. He couldn't help but to burst into tears yet again. “I miss my mother,” Levi managed to let out through bleary eyes and choked up sobs. “I miss my mom!” Levi wouldn't stop crying at this point.

At first Eren couldn't stop panicking because he didn't mean to make Levi cry again but an idea had struck him. Eren got down onto his knees and took Levi's hands into his. He closed his eyes and began singing a lullaby that his mother would always sing him when he couldn't sleep at night or when he was also crying. Levi calmed down from his little episode to listen to the beautiful tone of the other boy's singing. Eren’s gentle singing complemented the serene atmosphere of the garden. When the lullaby came to an end, the boy opened his eyes to look up at his beautiful prince. “It's okay, Levi. You don't have to cry because I'm here now.”

Chapped lips slightly parted, Levi looked at the rugged boy in front of him in amazement. Although he looked like he just went through a tornado with his messy brown hair and sweaty tan skin, he was the most beautiful thing that _Levi_ had ever seen. Levi didn't know what to say to Eren. Since the day they accidentally ran into each other a few years back when Eren snuck into the palace, they had grown fond of each other. Levi wasn't one to talk much but when he was around Eren, it was as if someone put a spell on him so that he wouldn't keep quiet. But in this very moment, Levi was speechless. Instead, the corner of his lips turned up revealing a smile that graced the land for all it's worth. And with that smile, Eren knew exactly what Levi was feeling. _Grateful._

Levi, still smiling, looked down at his hands cupped in Eren’s. In between both their hands laid the red rose. For a second, both boys swore they saw it glow. And it was in that moment the young prince forgot all his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧I'm trying to get that fairytale vibe. Is it working?


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren prepares to head over to meet his prince once again, but as luck has it, he might not gain what he was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that this fic has more kudos and hits than any of my other fics combined! Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this. I'm truly grateful :)
> 
> Now I present to you, the second chapter. Same thing as last time, I wrote and posted this through my phone, so I apologize for any formatting issues. Enjoy!~

_Exactly one year later…_

Eren quickly got dressed in his usual lightweight clothing before heading out with his father to the annual summer bazaar. As always, he was super excited to see the beautiful gowns and his porcelain prince. Little did Eren know what the hot summer sun had in store for him. 

Prior to the warm weather setting in, Eren spent most of his free time during the winter to carve a makeshift rose--or at least that's what it was supposed to be--out of wood for Levi. It symbolized their friendship. For his age, Eren learned what it meant to cherish the sentimental moments of his youth. His mother would constantly berate him on not taking things for granted and that every action he took should come from the heart. Whether it may be helping his father pick crops or writing a letter to a loved one, Eren did everything out of pure joy and appreciation. He was raised to be a caring and affectionate boy--although sometimes he did have quite a temper. 

As usual Eren helped his father in unloading the cart and preparing their booth for the customers. After the preparations were complete, he once again ran off in search for his prince. When Eren arrived at the well-sculpted palace gates, he checked the weight of his pocket making sure his little present was secure.

“Eren, my boy!” As before, Eren was greeted by Hannes, the gatekeeper.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Hannes! I'm here to see Levi! I made him something and I wanna give it to him.” Eren was so excited to see the look on Levi's face when he bestowed his gift upon him. It was all he was looking forward to at the moment. Unfortunately, not everything can go the way one plans.

“I'm sorry, son. The king believed it was time for Levi to learn the duties of the prince. He isn't free to participate in child's play now.” Hannes felt terrible for having to break a child's heart; especially Eren’s. Throughout the years, he grew quite fond of the kid, but having to stand where he was and look at Eren’s crestfallen face--well let's just say he'd rather shovel horse shit than make a kid cry.

“Oh.” Eren didn't know how to respond. The emerald of his eyes suddenly took on a more dull shade as he kicked around a tiny pebble with the tip of his sandal. He was looking forward to the little exchange. He had fantasized about it the whole trip to the kingdom's mainland: he fantasized about the way Levi would be surprised to see his little gift, the way their hands would briefly touch while exchanging the carved rose from one hand to another, but most importantly, the way Levi's face would light up with delight. Thinking about the prince warmed his little heart to the very core. He just wanted to see Levi smile once more. It was one of the many things he looked forward to each year. But here he was not being able to even catch a glimpse of Levi. Eren began scratching his forearm; it was a habit whenever he was nervous or had anxiety welling up inside him. “Um… uh, w--well can y--can you tell him that--that I said hi?”

“I'll try, kid. Though I can't make promises. The young prince has been wholed up in his chambers all night and day. Plus, I'm only a gatekeeper, so it's not like I have a seat at the dining table and get to have a glass of wine in a fancy gauntlet with the king himself.” Hannes, noticing that his little rant didn't help to ease the situation, gave Eren an apologetic look. The boy began pouting which in turn made Hannes anxious. He started to brainstorm ways to cheer the poor boy up. “Ah!” Hannes patted down the the sides and front of his blazer. When he seemed to have found what he was looking for, he glanced down at Eren, “how about this?” Hannes pulled out a tiny velvet pouch from his blazer’s inner pocket and handed it to Eren. “Since you managed to travel all the way to the mainland, I don't want you to think that your trip wasn't worthwhile. Go on, open it!”

Eren, curious as to what was in the mysterious pouch, untied the tassel holding the soft, delicate fabric closed. He gently spread apart the opening of the pouch to reveal a number of assorted chocolates. Eren’s mouth started watering as the sweet smell of chocolate wafted to his nose. He randomly plucked one out of the pouch and plopped it into his mouth. His whole face lit up to the new sugary sensation that coated his taste buds. The sweet milky texture, the way it melted in his mouth, Eren never experienced this type of bliss before. He looked at Hannes with dilated eyes after he swallowed the remaining bits of chocolate, “this tastes amazing!” 

“I knew you'd like it,” Hannes chuckled. He ruffled the boy's already messy hair and began to smile at his newfound joy. “Alright, I think it's time you get back to your father now. Send my regards to Grisha.”

“I will! And thank you for the delicious treats!” Eren waved Hannes goodbye as he ran back to his father. The chocolates were a great new experience, but it hadn't fully distracted him from the fact that he couldn't meet his prince. With a strong sense of determination brewing inside him, Eren decided to make an oath to never give up on Levi. _There's always next year,_ he thought.

~~~

After three consecutive years of not being able to meet his prince, Eren had had it. No matter how many times he tried to persuade Hannes in letting him in, he would be turned around without any success. This infuriated Eren. All he wanted to do was talk to Levi. I mean it's not like he was going to distract him from his “duties.” Besides, they only met once a year. Not _every_ single day. It was up to Eren to find a way to meet Levi without the knowledge of any members of the royal staff and Eren had just the idea.

 

When Eren and Levi first met, it was by chance. Eren, being the curious little troublemaker he was, snuck into the palace by hiding in one of the horse drawn carriages. Upon exiting the carriage, he was spotted by the head maid. Eren lead the housekeeper in a wild goose chase around the _entire_ area surrounding the castle. With the scary maid still hot on his trail, Eren took a sharp turn, colliding with another individual. The stranger grabbed onto Eren’s camisole as he fell backwards, causing the other boy to fall on top of him.

_“Oof!” Eren looked down to see a porcelain looking boy laying in the dewy summer grass below him. His rosy cheeks and glossy eyes made him look like a beautiful ceramic doll. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought the boy was actually a female. After what seemed like hours of staring into a doll like boy, Eren realized that he was in fact crushing the other individual with his own weight._

_“Wah! I'm so sorry!” Eren quickly scrambled off the other individual. He got on his knees, clasped his hands together and bowed down as a way to apologize to the other. “There was this scary lady chasing me and I was trying to run away from her but she just kept running and it looked like she had flames coming out of her eyes and--”_

_Eren’s flustered ramble was cut short by the sound of laughter. Confused, he looked up to see the other boy trying to suppress his giggle with slender fingers, but failing miserably. “You're funny,” he said between stifled laughs. Eren couldn't help but to stare at the cute boy in front of him. Seeing the other boy crinkle the corner of his eyes while smiling really bright, made Eren feel things he never felt before. There was this warm tingly feeling that radiated throughout his entire chest._

_Eren began unconsciously leaning forward. Before he even realized it, he was staring into the eyes of the other boy. Soft, gray eyes stared back at a vibrant, green. “You're pretty,” Eren whispered the words to the boy as if it were a secret between the two of them._

_Gray eyes widened, allowing Eren to take a closer look at the peculiar colored iris of the other boy. The boy became even more flustered than he had from Eren’s previous comment. He immediately covered his face with his hands, shielding away from Eren’s lingering stares._

_Eren, ignorant to the situation at hand, smiled at the boy's shyness. “I'm Eren! What's your name?”_

_The other boy peered at Eren through the gaps between his slender fingers. “Levi,” he whispered, still slightly embarrassed from the close proximity of Eren._

_Eren looked at the other boy in amazement. “Levi,” he repeated louder for the both of them to hear. “Levi. I like that name!” Eren smiled at the other boy. This time it was Levi's turn to stare at the Eren’s glowing smile._

_“There you are!” The pleasant atmosphere between the two boys was rudely interrupted by loud stomps and one angry looking housekeeper. Afraid, Eren quickly crawled behind Levi, using him as a shield. “Where do you think_ you're _going, you little pest?”_

_Levi found that it was time for him to intervene. He stood up and walked towards the infuriated head maid. “Young master, I'm afraid that you're going to have to step aside and let me take care of this little rascal. He is trespassing onto private property and I must show him the way out.”_

_Eren stood up and made his way towards Levi. He quivered behind the other boy. “But he's my friend. You can't take him away,” Levi retorted._

_“Young master, please. He is most_ definitely _not your friend. Can't you see how_ filthy _he is? Do you want to fall ill again from being around such unhygienic_ things.” _The head maid crinkled her nose in disgust as she put emphasis on the word “things.”_

 _“I don't care if I get sick again. Eren is my friend and he's not going anywhere!” At this point, Levi's patience was wearing thin. He balled his tiny hands into fists and scowled at the housekeeper. On the other hand, all Eren can think about was the way Levi was standing up for him._ Levi's my knight in shining armor, _he thought to himself._ He's going to save me from that evil witch!

 _The housekeeper let out a sigh and finally admit defeat. “Fine. You win. But absolutely_ no _funny business. I don't need your father stressing out about your health again. Do you hear me?”_

_“Crystal clear.” Levi waved the maid off and turned his attention to Eren. “I'm sorry about that. She can be really mean sometimes.”_

_“It's okay,” Eren said while taking the prince's hands into his own. “As long as you're here with me, everything is okay.” Both boys smiled to one another and ended up keeping each other company until it was time for Eren to go home._

 

And now here Eren was again. He walked around the outside perimeter of the palace, sticking close to the tall, cobblestone walls. He began to scan his surroundings. Eren was searching for a carriage that might possibly belong to the royal family. Sometimes, the grooms took the horses out for leisure walks to get them comfortable with the weight of the carriage. When he rounded a corner leading towards the entrance, Eren spotted his mark. There was a white horse trotting along slowly, pulling an undecorated carriage through the crowded bazaar. All the royal horses were white and were pampered as to match the level of elegance the family had set. On the other side of the horse, opposite from Eren, the groom was guiding the horse towards the palace gates, gently tugging on the reigns as to not irritate the tamed beast. 

Eren quickly ran towards the carriage when the horse and groom had stalled. They were patiently waiting for the palace gates to open. Making sure no one was looking, Eren opened the carriage door and jumped in. The guards on top of the wall were obviously doing a terrible job on surveillance if they couldn't spot a kid sneaking onto the horse carriage. Eren’s small, meager body, made it easier for him to hide under the seat cushions which provided an extra storage area in case the king had a long journey ahead of him.

After the carriage came to an abrupt halt in which Eren assumed is the horse’s stable, he waited a few minutes to make sure the carriage wasn't going to move anymore. He climbed out of the little storage area under the seats and peeked through the little window built into the door. When he assured himself no one was around, Eren climbed out of the parked carriage and snuck his way towards the secret garden in hopes of catching his prince hiding away there. Since Eren hadn't grown much, he was able maneuver his tiny body around the palace without getting caught. He was extra careful unlike last time he was here.

Eren arrived to the same floral archway he remembered being lead to by Petra a few years back. He took a few moments to relieve the tension and anxiety welling up inside him. Eren retrieved the rose carving from his pocket. He inspected it for any sort of damage. The rose looked a tad bit warned out since he first made it, but Eren made sure to keep it in the best condition as possible. He hoped with all his heart that Levi would be present in the ethereal world beyond this portal. He stowed the rose in his pocket once more, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and proceeded towards his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you're up for it please let me know.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! \\(^o^)/


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's fate unravels as he walks through the portal, hoping that he meets his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The third chapter! Thanks to OkatuGoddess for being an amazing beta reader, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> I recommend that you listen to Swan Song by Lana Del Rey while reading this chapter. I literally had it on repeat while writing this whole thing. Enjoy!~
> 
> Oh, and one more thing... I was thinking about doing Levi's POV in the next chapter. Let me know if I should.

Eren walked into the enchanted garden. One foot at a time, he followed the trail left behind by a youthful Eren being lead to his prince. With his eyes fixated on his sandals, Eren counted each step he took; his heart pounding faster and faster with every movement. Eren counted exactly twenty steps when he decided it was time to look up and meet his fate. He slowly raised his eyes to be met with a scene similar to a distant memory he grew fond of a few years ago. There, sitting at the exact same bench as last time, was his porcelain prince. Eren’s heart stopped, his mind flooded with precious memories and all he wanted to do was run up to the boy and throw his arms around him in an eternal embrace.

Eren took a few seconds to regain his composure. He thought of his beloved mother every time he was in a stressful situation. She would remind Eren that it was okay for him to take a step back from whatever he was dealing with and just breathe. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ He then began to approach the prince as he sat there, staring at the pond.

“Levi…” Eren called out to boy in front of him. The boy's name softly rolled off his tongue, letting it flow to the others ear through the scented wind.

The boy looked up at Eren, but something was off about him. Eren noticed it right away. It wasn't unusual for Eren to catch Levi without an ounce of expression marking his features, but something about him didn't seem right and it made Eren anxious. As Eren inched closer, he began to notice the soft delicate features of Levi's appearance. But what caught Eren off guard were the steel like eyes. They were stone cold. It was the only window that lead Eren to see and feel the emotions that Levi was experiencing. Unfortunately, there was no trace of it anywhere. Eren searched and searched, but wound up lost in a pool of gray.

“L-Levi?” Eren was slightly frightened by the boy in front of him. Whatever nerves he tried so hard to calm down, began to tremble once more. Eren took a big gulp. He never felt so nervous in his life.

“You're not supposed to be here without permission,” Levi deadpanned. He looked straight at Eren, almost as if he was looking right _through_ him and not _at_ him. 

Eren’s eyes widened in shock. “L-Levi… i-it’s me. It's Eren…” Eren began clawing at his arms while he struggled to speak to Levi. “I u-used to c-come here a-all the t-time. _Remember me_?” 

Levi didn't answer, he just sat there staring at the anxious boy before him. Eren can feel Levi's eyes burning a mark into his tan skin. Everything felt so strange to Eren. This wasn't the prince he remembered. This wasn't the fairytale he was supposed to walk into. Maybe he made a wrong turn somewhere. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. It clung to the edges as Eren tried so hard not to cry. _I'm scared. Why won't he say anything?_

“I-I wanted to g-give you something, b-but e-every time I t-tried to see you, s-someone would tell me t-that you were busy.” Eren was about to pull the carved rose out of his pocket when another individual emerged from the portal linking the real world to the mystical garden.

“Young ma--” The head maid was cut off by the sight of a raggedy looking boy. “You!” She pointed at Eren, “you’re not suppose to be here!” 

Eren’s eyes widened. He became petrified at the sound of the head maid's voice. He stood rooted to the ground as he was too afraid to turn around and set his sights on the enraged housekeeper. This however, didn't stop the maid from storming up to Eren and grabbing onto the back of his camisole. She spun him around in a swift motion and scowled at the intruder. Eren took a big gulp at the angry lady standing before him. Her eyes looked almost murderous and various veins emerged alongside her forehead and neck. There was one vein in particular that stood out the most. Despite all that was happening around him, Eren wondered what would happen if someone took a tiny razor blade to the vein; would she bleed to death? It was moments like this where Eren found himself thinking about things irrelevant to the situation.

A harsh tug by the housekeeper brought Eren back to his senses. “You're coming with me!” The housekeeper yelled at Eren. Eren struggled to stay put. He tugged along the sleeve of the housekeeper, pulling her back towards the garden. 

“You can't make me!” He yelled back. “I'm not going anywhere!” 

With all the shouting and commotion going on, a guard emerged through the portal. He looked at the ongoing tug war between Eren and the housekeeper. “What's going on here?” he asked in a raspy voice.

“This _disgusting_ little creature is trespassing onto private property and he needs to be thrown out _immediately._ He's being a nuisance to the young master.” It was then that the guard decided to step in. He stood behind Eren, grabbing onto his arms and pulling him off the housekeeper. 

Eren flailed his arms around. He was kicking and screaming, telling the guard to let go of him. He found a tiny opening and sank his teeth into the meaty flesh of the guards arm, blood started oozing out of the open wound. The bite was enough to stun the guard. Eren dropped to the floor as the guard held onto his bleeding arm to check the damage Eren had done. Eren began crawling towards Levi, but the guard quickly recovered and began grabbing at Eren’s slender legs, pulling him back towards him. Eren reached his right arm out towards Levi, as his other hand dug into the earth's soil, trying to keep himself rooted. “Levi do something! Help me, please! They're gonna take me away from you _again_!” Eren begged and begged for Levi to do something; the tears he held back began to flow unwillingly. Unfortunately, Levi shook his head and lowered his gaze away from the snot nosed boy. It was then Eren heard a tiny shatter within him and he allowed himself to succumb to the force fighting against him.

The guard grabbed ahold of Eren. He slung the heartbroken boy over his shoulder and carried him out towards the palace gates. He threw the boy onto the dirt road and the last thing Eren saw before the gates closed was the smirk of the housekeeper. Eren sat on the side of the road staring at the gates. Something didn't feel right inside him. _This wasn’t supposed to happen. Levi! You stupid meanie! Buttface! I hate you! I hate you for letting this happen. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you…_ Eren sat there sobbing into his hands as he thought about the boy who broke his innocent little heart.

~~~

_10 years later…_

“Eren!” Eren looked up towards the direction of his name. He saw his father on the porch waving around a tiny envelope. “A letter came for you!”

Eren scrunched his eyebrows together. _A letter? That's odd. I don't really talk to anyone…_ Eren ran up to his father, he took the envelope from Grisha’s hand. “Do you know who it's from?” Grisha asked Eren.

Eren took a moment to observe the white envelope. The edges of said envelope, was decorated with a gold trim. On the back of the envelope was inscribed the name “Eren” in fancy cursive letters. He flipped it over to the front. There was a red seal made of wax that held the envelope closed. Eren’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at the little symbol pressed into the cooled wax. There were two overlapping wings. Eren ran his fingers across the seal. “It's from the royal family,” Eren said as he looked up to his father. They both became even more curious as to what was enclosed in the crisp white envelope. 

Eren took a deep breath before he slipped his finger under the front tab, removing the seal from its place. He then removed the contents of the envelope. He unfolded the piece of paper to be met with an invitation formally inviting him to attend a masquerade ball commemorating the eighteenth birthday of Prince Levi himself. The invitation asked for the attendees to dress in their finest gowns and tuxedos accompanied by a mask. Food and refreshments were provided. “It's an invitation for the prince's eighteenth birthday.”

“Oh, sounds fun! You've been helping me out non stop with this farm. Go and enjoy yourself for the night!” Grisha gave Eren an encouraging smile.

“I'll think about it,” Eren told his father. Even with all the time that past by, Eren couldn't stop thinking about the day Levi broke his heart. It's like no matter how hard he tried to forget him, something in his heart wouldn't let him. He can't remember how many times he replayed the scene through his mind over and over again.

“Nonsense! Go have some fun, boy! It'll be worth it.” Grisha gave Eren an encouraging pat on the back and then walked back into the house away from the chilly autumn wind.

Eren stood there staring at the invitation. After rereading the words over and over again, he decided it was time to slip the stationary back into the envelope and go back to work. While opening up the envelope, Eren found another letter hidden inside. Unlike previous one, he took time to take in the elegant looking cursive written across the creased stationary. It was the same writing that danced across the back of the envelope. Eren began to read:

 

_Dear Eren,_

_The enclosed invitation is only for sons and daughters of nobles. However, I am overwhelmed with the sight of Levi. Unfortunately, it's as if he lost touch with his inner self. He's become everything I was afraid he would become. It's like the real Levi isn't there anymore and it's just an empty vessel walking among us. I thought that after seeing you, the world would be graced with Levi's smile once again._

_Let's keep this invitation our little secret…_

_With much love,_  
_Petra Ral_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren staring at the vein is the same thing I do when I get in trouble... My mind always wanders and it makes people even more angrier xP Who else does that or something similar? Lemme know in the comments below!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Okay so things have kind of been hectic for me since I last updated this fic. Work's been keeping me super busy and I finally saved up enough to buy a new laptop! I was so excited that the first thing I did was finish writing this chapter. Also, I haven't slept in 24 hrs, so if something seems off about this chapter or if there's any grammar/spelling errors, idk what to tell you besides... enjoy!~
> 
> P.S. sorry if Levi seems a OOC

Levi gazed out the newly polished castle windows, his eyes set on the brazen gates. Lately, Levi had been constantly put to work without any breaks to run around like the average child. His father ordered that he must learn the traditional and proper etiquettes of being a prince part of the Ackerman reign. He must learn to walk and talk with an air of elegance and importance surrounding him. He must learn the ways of the Ackerman family and the history that follows him. Afterall, he his is the sole heir and there's much to learn before he can truly be crowned as the kingdom's ruler.

He had been locked up in his room for months now. The only time he was able to leave was when supper was ready. Otherwise, the maids would bring him refreshments when requested and his professors would come to him. They would alternate according to the schedule the king had established for the young prince. The only connection he had to the outside world was through the thin layer of glass concealing him within the palace walls. 

 

Summer rolled around and it was that time of year where Levi would hope to be rescued by his knight in shining armor. As soon as he woke up, Levi once again paced towards the window pane. He could make out the bazaar from where he stood, overlooking all the merchants and the horses scattered throughout the dirt road. They all looked like sardines packed in a rusty tin. Just thinking about being in the middle of all those sweaty bodies and the raggedy looking clothes that clung to their skin gave him shivers. 

“ _Ahem_. Young master?”

The voice of the head maid removed Levi from his thoughts. He pulled himself away from the window with one last glance and swiftly turned to face the housekeeper. Levi personally did not find her appealing. In fact, he contained a sense of loathing towards the housekeeper. There was this murky and unwelcoming aura surrounding her that made Levi keep his distance. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why he felt a sense of distrust towards the other, but he made it a habit to listen to his gut since the death of his mother. Afterall, he had seen the head maid shamelessly flaunt around his father not even weeks after the funeral. She would use the excuse of “comforting,” allowing her to lay her filthy hands on the king. He remembered walking in on the maid whispering sweet nothings to his father while her fingertips lightly trailed across his broad shoulders.

But let's face it, Levi didn't have much of a relationship with his father either. He didn't hate the man, but he didn't find solace in him. They were just two individuals with a mutual understanding. His father was always in the midst of his work to even bother striking up a conversation with Levi. The only time they would interact was during supper. But even then, they would only exchange a handful of words. Ever since his mother's passing, his father would reside to his own form of isolation. Even though his father ensured that Levi would be well trained to become king, he didn't try forming a strong bond with his own son. 

Levi gave his attention to the housekeeper, his face void of expression. “It's time to start your day. The maids have laid out your clothing in the bath area. The bath itself is warm so please do hurry up and take one. Breakfast will be brought up to you shortly after and classes will begin once again. I'll send someone to check up on you in a quarter past the hour.” The housekeeper bowed and turned on her heels before she walked through Levi's bedroom door, closing it shut.

Levi let out a sigh. _Another day in this endless cycle_. He made his way to his private bathroom and analyzed his appearance in the mirror. At such a young age, Levi already had dark circles framing the outer edges of his eyes. He seemed like those lifeless, porcelain dolls that stare at you as you walk past those antique shops’ windows. And all that follows you are their glossy eyes. Some people would be afraid to go near him if he didn't do anything about his appearance, but that didn’t seem to faze Levi at all; he wasn’t a people person anyways. He tugged at the pale skin covering his hollowed out cheekbones. This made him think about Eren’s golden skin. Eren was more on the chubbier side, but it suited the joyful personality that he carried. Levi wished he was more like Eren; smoother, tanner attributes rather than sharp, pale ones. Levi considered Eren… _cute_. 

After what seemed like an hour of tugging and staring at his face, Levi decided it was time to strip of his nightgown and relax in the warm and welcoming bath. When Levi was younger, his mother would draw his baths for him. She would throw in lavenders with cut stems. Levi would sit there, inhaling the aroma of the purple flowers as he let his body soak in the floral essence. After her passing, Levi made the lavender bath a daily ritual. It was one of the few memories he had stored of her in his juvenile mind.

Levi closed his eyes and allowed himself to become one with the water that enveloped his frail body. He allowed the water to push him in the direction as it pleased. Once again he was pulled away from his thoughts from yet another interruption. A gentle knock resounded throughout the bathroom.

“Levi?” Petra’s singsong voice rang through the door. “It’s time to get dressed and eat breakfast.”

Levi cupped a single lavender petal in his hands as the water drained between his fingers. He stared at the petal, examining each fold and hue the petal contained. He used his index finger to the unfold the creased edges and with a gentle breath, he blew the petal back into the water. The petal elegantly landed on the water, creating a subtle aqua ring around it. When he felt like it was time, he carefully rose from the floral bath and grabbed the nearest towel to dry the dampness of his bare skin. He quickly dressed in his laid out clothes and made his way through the double doors of the bathroom. His hair was still slightly damp, leaving a single trail of water droplets running down his neck, seeking shelter under his shirt collar.

After eating breakfast, Levi beelined for the window once again. The sun was glistening brightly in the morning sky, greeting people as they went about their day. The bazaar was even more busier than this morning. Everyone was hustling and bustling right and left. Eren should be on his way anytime now. Just thinking about Eren running up the cobblestone steps made Levi’s heart beat in nervous excitement. Levi couldn’t help but let a small smile crawl onto his thin lips. Unfortunately, the smile vanished as soon as he heard a loud thud. Levi abruptly turned around to be met with his professor’s strict face. The thud came from a stack of thick spined books that was purposely dropped onto the hard surface of his mahogany desk.

“Let’s get down to business shall we?” Levi’s professor went on with his usual lecture as Levi pretended to be interested in his daily prattle. He always found ways to express his superiority in knowledge and make Levi feel like an incapable infant. However Levi’s mind was elsewhere, so that was the least of his problems at the moment.

 

After what felt like hours of letting information go through one ear and out the other, Levi noticed the sun was beginning to fade behind the horizon, bidding farewell to the kingdom; _until next time_. Levi settled into a state of confusion as to why a certain brown-haired boy never showed up at his doorsteps.

 

 _Knock knock_.

Levi looked up to the housekeeper standing at his bedroom door. “Young master, it is time for supper--” She looked at Levi with a dubious expression, “Is something the matter?”

“How come Eren never showed up? He promised he would.” Levi looked at the housekeeper questioningly.

The housekeeper’s posture stiffened as she looked at the upset prince sitting in front of her. “There was no sign of the boy around the castle. Maybe he had grown tired of you or decided that he was not capable of being in this setting. He’s a farmer’s son and you’re a prince afterall. You guys don’t belong in the same level of the hierarchy anyways. You’re _way_ out of his league, Levi. And you’re also busy with your studies. There’s no room for distractions or hanging around peasants. Now come, child. Dinner’s ready!” The housekeeper turned on her heels and made haste through the castle’s corridors.

Levi sat at his desk dumbstruck. _H--how can he--? He’s not tired of me, is he? Eren would never… He promised… Eren promised! Why does everyone I care for have to leave me? First mother… now Eren!_ Levi’s breathing began to pick up. Each breath became shorter and faster. The tension in his body began increasing. He stared at the wall across his desk as his vision blurred. In a fit of rage, Levi picked up the nearest textbook and flung it at the wall in full force. The book hit the wall with a loud thud as it landed open on the palace tiles; the pages splayed out. Levi sank down to the floor and clutched his knees against his chest. Swaying back and forth, he thought about the green-eyed boy smiling and laughing with him… or was he laughing _at him_. Tears began rolling down the prince’s flushed cheeks as he pulled at black strands of hair. _Why does everyone have to leave me?_ “I hate you, Eren. I hate you…” He whispered between choked up sobs. It was then, Levi swore to never let himself get close to anyone. To save himself from this emotional heartache.

~~~

_2 years later…_

The sun peeked out from behind the horizon, signaling Levi that it was time for him to get on with his daily routine. Levi was becoming restless with the same tedious schedule: wake up, bathe, eat, learn, eat, sleep. After the housekeeper made her daily morning round to Levi’s room, he quickly changed out of his nightgown and snuck out of the confining walls of the castle. Levi made a beeline straight towards his mother’s garden. It was the only place he knew he could be truly alone without any physical being bothering him. It was the only place that offered him solace.

After crossing the portal linking the garden to the real world, Levi made his way over to the single bench sitting across the illuminated pond. After he settled into his favorite little nook, he let out a deep sigh. The fresh air washed over his pale skin as the scent of flowers danced around him. It had felt like an eternity had gone by since Levi had stepped foot in this ethereal world.

Levi recounted the last time he had visited his mother’s garden.The scene unraveled itself in his mind. The tears that escaped him and the vibrant green eyes that held him close felt so surreal. _The last time I visited was with… him_.

“Mom…” Levi’s voice quivered as he recalled the other boy. “Why must everyone leave me? Did I do something wrong? Father _and_ the housekeeper don’t care about me. I feel so trapped living here. I feel suffocated…” He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Levi took a moment to take in the scenery surrounding him. “Sorry I haven’t visited in awhile. Father has been making me work nonstop. But I promise you, that I never forgot about you. And I’m guessing someone in the palace hasn’t either; the garden still looks as beautiful as ever. I wish you were here so I could play with you like old times…”

Levi fell quiet as he stared at the crystal pond before him. Whatever emotion he felt, suddenly became numb. He was just a child, yet his mind was fogged with an oh so sweet cloud of melancholy. He was just a vessel stripped of companionship and forced to live the life of a marionette. He was constantly controlled by others, waiting for someone to come and cut the strings attaching him to the rest of the world. He wished for a day where he didn’t have to feel the bittersweet feeling of loneliness. Unfortunately, loneliness is a plague that permeates through every bone and every cell in your body. 

“Levi…” A familiar voice traveled through the scented wind, reaching his ears. Levi raised his lifeless eyes to be met with a raggedy looking boy. It was in this moment, Levi felt the wave of abandonment crash into him. He felt the betrayal and the loneliness it brought with it. Luckily for Levi, all Eren saw was a doll like figure who just sat there, void of emotion.

“You’re not supposed to be here without permission,” Levi deadpanned. Eren began rambling. Levi just sat still staring at the other boy without any sign of interest. And right on cue, the housekeeper decided it was time to intervene as always. However, she pushed it to a whole new level. Levi stood nearby watching the physical exchange between Eren, the housekeeper and the new addition to the party, one of the many security guards monitoring the palace grounds. The altercation between Eren and the security guard became violent quick. Eren begged and begged Levi to help him out. However, all Levi could think about was how pathetic Eren looked rolling around on the ground. Levi shook his head and turned away from the other boy. That seemed to be enough to get Eren to give up. He let his arms and legs fall limp as the guard scooped him up and carried him away from the garden dome. The housekeeper followed the two out.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. This was definitely _not_ what he had planned when he escaped from his own personal jail cell. Making his way back to his room, Levi noticed a bulky looking object lying in the freshly cut, green grass. He picked it up to discover a makeshift rose carved out of wood. The edges seemed warned out, but it was still as beautiful as a real rose. Then it struck Levi like a lightening rod. Whatever anger and blame he felt towards Eren, disappeared in a flash. His heart began to beat rapidly as he quickly made his way out of the garden. _I have to get to Eren!_ “Eren!” Levi called out to the boy as loud as he possibly could, but unfortunately it was too late. As he reached the palace gates, the housekeeper was already walking back to the castle entrance, a devilish grin marking her face. Levi furrowed his brow in anger. _I’m too late. Why didn’t I help him? I’m so stupid!_

Levi steadily walked back to his room, ignoring anyone who dared to speak to him. He fell back in his bed as he unclenched his hand to reveal the tiny rose carving. He once again analyzed every edge and surface of the rose. He held it close to his heart as he curled up under the covers. “I’m so sorry, Eren,” Levi whispered the words into the evening air hoping it would reach the other boy’s ears.

 

On the other hand, a certain someone was secretly celebrating the success of the plan she devised to keep Levi on total lockdown. She wanted the boy to suffer. He was the only thing left linking to the late queen and he _must_ be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! :)


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of the masquerade ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is long overdue. Writer's block is some serious shit. 
> 
> Enjoy!~ :)
> 
> Songs to listen to:  
> Art Deco and Born To Die by Lana Del Rey

_Night of the masquerade ball…_

Eren stood in front of his full length mirror. He was dressed in a beautiful, black, victorian style gown. It was adorned with the most stunning lace edges and flowed gracefully along his slender body. The silky fabric accentuated his delicate curves in the most breathtaking manner while hiding the toned muscles of his torso. 

Upon his head, he added extensions to his chestnut colored hair. The mermaid curls hung gracefully past his shoulders. Outlining his eyes, sat a black mask trimmed with lace edges. When he looked in the mirror after adding his finishing touches, Eren took a moment to take in the new persona he had become. He couldn’t believe that the pair of turquoise colored eyes, in his reflection, belonged to him. He wasn’t _just_ Eren anymore. He was a princess. Better yet, he was an heiress ready to accept her rightful throne. She exuded confidence with each stride; her head held high and her shoulders pushed back. _This is me._

 

Eren grabbed his black garment bag from his bed and double-checked that he had the invitation with him. He quickly reread the slanted scribble of Petra’s writing before he tucked the letter back in the envelope and made his way downstairs. Grisha was out tending the fields. Eren made sure to leave a note on the kitchen table before he slipped out and made his way to the Prince’s elaborate event.

~~~

Eren arrived at the castle’s sculpted, metal gates. He took a deep breath before he followed the bordered path. The flowers surrounding the walkway were illuminated with stringed lights. It made Eren feel like he was in a real life fairytale. He kept in the urge to skip and twirl along the path in his beautiful gown. That would only draw in more attention than he wanted. He was only seeking one pair of eyes to make its way towards him, and those eyes remain behind the tall, wooden doors of the marvelous castle.

As soon as the castle doors were pushed open, the joyous ambience filling the walls came to a complete halt. All eyes were turned to the fair maiden in the most stunning gown. Everyone was enraptured by her exquisite beauty--from the glow of her skin to the sway of her hips as she sashayed down the foyer. The crowd before the maiden began to separate revealing a lonely figure on the opposite side of the hall. After ten _long_ years, emerald and gray once again intertwined in a whimsical dance.

Eren’s light footsteps came to a stop as he neared the the mysterious man. He felt like his last breath was being snatched away as he continued looking into the pair of steel gray eyes. The intense gaze pulled him in as the air of familiarity circled around the two.

The man in front of him was one of the most handsome human beings he had ever laid eyes on. From the shape of his jaw to the depths of his muscles, he procured sharp and defined attributes. Eren’s eyes wandered over the other individual’s body, letting it rest on his eyes. The man possessed clouded eyes that held a more intense aura. Eren could feel his knees begin to tremble as the gaze continued. Even with a mask covering most of the stranger’s face, he _knew_ those eyes. Those eyes belonged to the man he has been longing for. _Levi…_

Without a word, Levi raised his gloved hand, hoping the maiden would accept his silent request. 

Eren took the prince’s hand and the two made their way to the ballroom floor and danced the night away. Everyone silently watched the pair, enraptured.

~~~

Staring into the bright eyes of the gorgeous maiden, a sweet wave of nostalgia crashed over Levi. His eyes widened in panic and his chest began to feel constricted as flashbacks of a little boy with tan skin and messy brown hair would run around him in circles trying to get him to play along.

_“Levi! Levi! Come play with me Levi!” Eren would say in a sing song voice._

_“Wait for me!” Little Levi would run after Eren. They would hold hands and spin around in circles until one of them fell backwards, dragging the other along with them._

Breaking away from his little trance, Levi’s face twisted into a scowl. He pushed the maiden away and fled the dancefloor. A haze of confusion washed over everyone. Eren stood helpless in the center, all eyes glued to him in a state of shock. After a few seconds of trying to regain his composure, he decided to run after the prince.

~~~

Eren found the prince leaning against one of the castle’s many balconies. Sitting on the railing alongside him was his mask. Eren silently walked up and stood beside the prince. He took the mask in his palms and ran his fingers across the smooth, porcelain surface. He returned the mask back to the railing and turned his head towards the scenery set in front of the two. The balcony overlooked the secret garden. Butterflies began gathering in the pit of Eren’s stomach as he took in the view of the garden illuminated under the moon’s glowing light. Memories of the two running around after each other began to flood his mind like water breaking through a dam.

It was then that Eren sensed a pair of eyes watching him. He slowly turned his head to the side to be met with the prince. Eren took a moment to take in the view of Levi. He let his eyes slowly roam over the pale, flawless skin of the others face. Eventually, his eyes locked in with Levi’s. The two stood in one place, staring at each other for what felt like centuries. They felt like they were the only two left in the world, standing under the starry night sky. The gentle wind swirling around them, pulling them closer until finally two sets of lips met in a gentle embrace.

Levi suddenly pulled away, leaving Eren confused by his sudden gestures-- _again_. He turned his head, once more overlooking the scene just beyond the balcony. “I’m sorry,” he said in a gentle tone. 

The deep lull of Levi’s voice guided Eren out of his little haze. “For what?” Eren asked, fixing his eyes back on the prince. He made sure to talk in a soft tone of voice, not to give his identity away.

Levi met Eren’s eyes. Eren couldn’t really tell what was going on in the prince’s head--not like he used to. He tried searching his eyes for an answer, but had no luck. The only door to Levi’s mind was sealed with an opaque layer that even the brightest light couldn’t pierce through.

“Running out on you, leaving you stranded on the ballroom floor, pushing you away…” Levi dropped his head, looking down at the tips of his shoes with an apologetic look on his face, “ _for kissing you--_ ”

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” Eren answered abruptly. He then took a deep breath and let his expression soften, “hey, look at me.” Eren tried lifting Levi’s chin up with his index finger, but Levi slapped his hand away, taking a step back.

“No, you don’t understand!” Levi’s voice suddenly erupted. Eren became slightly afraid by the sudden change in the atmosphere. He looked at Levi with wide eyes while clutching his hand to his chest.

Levi, taking in the view of the frightened Eren, let out a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just--” he let out another string of air as he regained his composure. He walked over to the balcony and began leaning over the railing once more. Levi looked straight towards the garden as he collected his thoughts. He then began to speak in the same gentle tone as before, “you just remind me of a certain green-eyed brat that I used to know. I miss him, but I just don’t know if I’ll ever see him again.”

Eren’s heart began to clench as he listened to Levi’s words. _Levi._ He wanted to reach out and grab Levi in a tight embrace and tell him how he felt not being able to see him throughout all these years. But, Eren remembered that he was still dressed like a maiden. Instead he walked over to the prince and rested his hand on the other’s shoulder. “When the clock strikes twelve, you’ll find what you’re looking for just beyond the portal linking to your _mother’s_ garden.” And with that, Eren planted a gentle kiss on Levi’s temple and exited the balcony.

Levi’s eyes widened with the mention of his mother, but before he could question the identity of the other individual, the maiden was gone.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With midnight around the corner, will Levi meet Eren in the garden when the clock strikes 12 or will chance get the best of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... so I think we all agree that this chapter is long over due. Honestly, I haven't been in the mood to write, but thanks to you guys, this fic got 200 kudos! So I thought it's time I wrote another chapter. Sorry if it seems like a rush job and/or if there are any grammatical errors, like I said, I haven't had the motivation to write lately especially with how things are going for me in life rn. But anyways, this chapter is for those who commented and asked for more. I probably wouldn't have written anything if it weren't for you guys. Enjoy!~ (:

“ _Your mother’s garden_ ,” The maiden’s words played through Levi’s head like a mantra.

“My mother’s garden…? Those green eyes…” Levi shook his head clearing the thoughts from his mind. “It can’t be.” He let out a long sigh. “Eren…” The name slipped out from between his lips as if it was something fragile and meant for his ears only.

Levi slowly walked back to the edge of the balcony and propped his elbows on the handrail. He leaned his face on one hand and picked up his mask with the other. The faint glow of the moon illuminated the edges of the mask. Through the holes of the mask, Levi could see his mother’s garden. Levi gently touched his bottom lip as he recalled the small kiss he had unexpectedly laid upon the maiden. It wasn’t like him to do something like that. Besides, he wasn’t really into women. They all seemed the same to him. Always trying to sway him with their so called “charms.” In reality, they were just using him to get a taste of royalty by twirling their hair and their annoying high pitched giggles. But those eyes. Something about those eyes called out to him. He was sucked into those emerald eyes as if he was suffocating and those irises were his last breaths of air. “At midnight, huh?”

Levi put his mask back on, hiding a smirk. He pushed himself off the banister and straightened out his ballroom attire. He looked out past the balcony edge one more time, “What are you planning?” And with those words he turned around and made his way past the double doors of the balcony.

~~~

Eren made his way to the nearest guest bedroom with his garment bag and quickly locked the doors behind him. He then turned and leaned his back against the mahogany doors. He couldn’t suppress the smile he had been holding down any longer. His face turned into a bright shade of red as his heart kept pounding against his chest. He bit his bottom lip as the thought of Levi’s lips against his replayed over and over again in his mind. “Oh, Levi~,” he said as he pushed himself off the door, twirling and falling on the embroidered comforter of the bed. Eren deliberately tried to calm his heart down as he gazed up at the ceiling of the bedroom. His limbs were spread out and his heart heaved against his chest.

Eren sat up after he calmed down. He unzipped the garment bag revealing a crisp, black tux. He smoothed out the fabric of the blazer as his face softened, “I think it’s time you met the real me, Levi.” Eren pulled out a small envelope he had tucked inside of the suit’s jacket. It was the letter Petra had written him. He read the words over again one last time. Eren knew what Petra meant when she wrote about Levi not being the same. He saw it in Levi’s eyes while they were on the balcony. It frightened Eren to a certain degree. He was afraid the Levi he’d known had disappeared.

However, after the kiss they shared, Eren felt the presence of the old Levi peeking out from behind the wall he had built. The way he talked about Eren and how he missed him. It was in that moment Levi seemed vulnerable. Lonely some would say. Every doubt Eren had began to fade in that one second of intimacy they shared. He had hope. Eren had hope that the real Levi was still there. And he will do anything in his power to bring him back and to let his light grace the kingdom once again.

 

Eren stood staring at his reflection in the mirror once again. This time, however, he had changed into his black tux. He wiped off all the makeup and took off all the extensions. His hair was gelled back and his suit complemented the muscular build of his body. He buttoned up his white shirt to the very top. He was his old self again. Although dressing up as a beautiful woman was fun, this was also him. He learned to embrace both sides of himself.

“It’s time I come back to you Levi,” Eren whispered to himself as he adjusted his tie and ran his fingers through his neat hair. After trying to keep a serious face, his lips broke out into a cheeky grin once again as he thought about Levi. The butterflies began churning in his stomach, “Shit, why do you always make me feel this way?”

~~~

Eren made his way out to the garden. It contained the same warm atmosphere it held when Eren and Levi were kids. Eren walked to the small bench overlooking the shimmering pond. He stopped for a brief second to smell the roses. He proceeded to count down the seconds to midnight. Levi _had_ to come. He just knew it. He kept thinking about how Levi would react to his presence and how they can finally be reunited with each other. He thought about what he would say to Levi and tell him about all the things he did during their time apart. He would ask Levi how he had been doing and if he was… happy.

But seconds seemed to tick by. Then minutes. Midnight had already came and went around the corner but there was no sign of Levi anywhere. Eren began to get anxious. He kept pacing back and forth. Something didn’t seem right. _Where the fuck is he? Fuck, Levi!_ With every second that passed by Eren began getting more and more frustrated. _Shit…_ A heavy weight enclosed itself around Eren’s chest. He sat back down on the bench and looked up at the starry night sky. Eren felt the tears threaten to spill out from the corner of his eyes. _Is this really it? Is this what we became, Levi? I never really got a chance with you…_

Eren finally gave up and decided it was his time to go home. He stood up from the bench and made his way to the garden’s entrance when suddenly a gust of wind wrapped itself around Eren, giving him the chills. He felt the presence of someone else near him. He turned around to scan the area of the garden surrounding him. “L-Levi…?” When there was no response, Eren started getting nervous. Then suddenly, another gust of wind--more powerful than the last--came and blew Eren in the direction of the castle. And just then, it occurred to Eren that something didn’t feel right. Something was definitely wrong. He began sprinting across the grassy field to the castle. His heart was racing fast as images of Levi crossed through his mind. “I have to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, what do you guys think happened to Levi? Let me know what you guys think or how you feel about this chapter!


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up on Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's SUCH a short chapter! Though I wish I could write more, I felt like it was right to end it where I did. Promise the next one will be longer as I am nearing the end of this fic. This fairytale trainwreck is way more cheesy than I anticipated... haha
> 
> Thank you to those who continue to read my fic and comment even though I'm really bad at updating :)

Walking through the balcony doors, Levi struggled to contain the excited beating of his heart. He was curious as to see what awaits him beyond the walls of the castle. With each step he took, he felt a jolt of excitement rushing up his spine. 

These past years, all Levi had been doing was obeying his father’s commands and being shaped into the same power-stricken ruler as he had been. After his mother’s death, Levi noticed that a part of his father had died along with her. He became more strict. He confined Levi within these walls that he constructed. He made sure Levi obeyed all his orders and never stepped out of line. He cut him off from the outside world and kept him in complete isolation. It’s as if in order to fill the emptiness in his heart, he focused all his time and energy into making Levi the perfect pawn.

But in fact, Levi became as empty as the man he was raised to mirror. The brightness in his eyes settled on a dull and cloudy gray. Every trace of innocence was lost. Those who were closest to Levi tried so hard to reach him past his cold exterior, but failed without a doubt. The warmth of his aura was chained and locked within a small cage occupying his heart.

When he first laid eyes on the mysterious woman, a wave of nostalgia washed over him. Then thoughts of Eren flooded his mind which caused Levi to kiss her. The sudden act of impulse surprised Levi more than anything. It wasn’t like him to lose his composure like that and go around kissing strangers. He had let himself be drawn into those stupid green eyes. Those same stupid eyes that resembled the love of his life. The same messy brown-haired piece of shit that deserted him. Left him all by himself while his father kept him under wraps. _Fuck you, Eren… God, why can’t I fucking let you go. You’re like a fucking plague. Just kill me already, why don’t ya!_

Walking down the hallway now feeling more irritated than ever, Levi was too lost in thought when suddenly a he felt something heavy hit the back of his head. The world suddenly started spinning around him as his vision began to blur. Barely taking a step, the prince fell forward. His body hit the cold, marble floor with a loud thud. Levi slowly reached for the back of his head. He felt a puddle of warm liquid mixed in with his raven hair. He retracted his hand bringing it close to his eyes, trying to get a better look. Blood covered his fingertips.

“Shh… it’s going to be okay, sweetheart,” someone whispered as they smoothed their hand over Levi’s back. “Go ahead and close your eyes.”

Thinking about the last thing on his mind, Eren’s name left Levi’s lips in a quiet whisper. His eyelids began to close as his assailant ran their hand across his eyes. The world around him eventually turned to black as he lost consciousness.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, the cliffhangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised... a longer chapter! I already know, it's so cliche haha
> 
> And on another note, unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last so I hope you guys enjoyed this entire fic.

_“Levi?”_

_“Hmm…” Levi felt a tiny hand on his shoulder shaking him._

_“L-Leviiiiiiiiii! Levi, wake up!” The shaking got rougher causing Levi to abruptly open his eyes. He then blinked a few times trying to focus on the blurry individual hovering above him. Once his vision cleared up, he was met with a pair of the most beautiful emerald green eyes he had ever seen._

_“Eren…” he whispered. He smiled looking up at the adorable little boy who was looking down at him. He slowly brought his hand up to the little boy’s face, cupping his cheek._

_“Levi!” The boy’s eyes started watering as he swung his arms around Levi. “Levi you weren’t waking up and I thought something bad happened to you and I didn’t know what to do and I thought I was gonna be all alone and I don’t want you to leave me becau--”_

_Levi let out a chuckle as he patted the back of the boy’s head. “It’s okay, baby,” he said in between his laughter. Eren moved his face away from Levi’s neck. He looked at the older man, pouting. His cheeks were painted with a hue of pink as the redness circling his eyes brought out the green even more. Levi smiled even brighter, pushing away locks of brown from the boy’s forehead. “I’m okay.”_

_“You promise?” Eren sniffled. He sat up, rubbing away the tears that moistened his eyes and face._

_“I promise, bug,” Levi said, as he sat up. He brought the little boy into a tight hug, planting a small kiss on the boy’s cheeks. “No more crying, okay?” He said as he wiped a stray tear running down his cheek._

_Eren blushed. Then in a split second, his chubby little face broke out in a big smile. He jumped up to his feet, pulling Levi along. “Let’s go play then!” Eren ran across the field dragging Levi by the arm. Eren lead Levi towards the entrance of his mother’s garden. The younger boy let go of the man’s arm, running further and further away from Levi._

_“Eren, wait for me!” Levi ran through the garden’s entrance. “Eren? Eren, where’d you go?” Levi started panicking. He searched around, spinning in circles trying to find the young boy. But instead, all he saw was the figure of a woman sitting on the bench near the pond. Levi approached her._

_As Levi approached the woman, she became more and more familiar. “Mom?”_

_The mysterious woman looked up. Her eyes focused right on Levi’s. A smile formed on her lips as she took in the image of her son standing right before her. “Levi…”_

_Levi fell onto his knees and laid his head upon his mother’s lap. Tears began forming in his eyes as he clutched at her silky, white dress. The woman ran her delicate fingers through Levi’s hair trying to comfort her own son. “God, mom… I missed you so much. I-I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” More and more silent tears began streaming down Levi’s face as he buried his face deeper into her skirt._

_“I missed you too, my precious little angel. But you shouldn’t be here… not yet.”_

_Levi quickly sat up. His face masked a look of confusion. “What? What are you talking about? Eren’s here a-and you’re here… I don’t know what you’re talking about…”_

_She took Levi’s face between her hands and gently stroked his carved out cheeks with her delicate fingers. “My love, you have to wake up.” Levi looked bewildered as he stared at his mother. “Please, sweetheart. You have to wake up.” Levi aggressively shook his head from side to side, furiously rubbing away at his tears. With one last look at his mom, Levi jolted awake._

 

Levi’s head shot right up as soon as he gained consciousness. A sharp pain sprang through his head as the back of his--already bruised--skull hit a hard surface. “Motherffffucker!” Levi yelled as he waited out the pain. He gently laid his head back against the wall. “Fuck… that hurt.” After the pain dulled out, Levi began to survey his surroundings. “Where am I?” It was dark, but a lit candle mounted on the wall atop him burned brightly enough for him to make out a few objects. There was a pile of plywood right next to him, a shelf with various objects on the opposite wall, and a bunch of old, dusty boxes in the corner next to it. He tried moving, but found his arms and legs bound together by rope. He suddenly began to panic as he started to recollect the events of what happened before he passed out. “Hello?!” Levi began squirming around, trying to loosen up the ropes. “Hellooooo?! Fuck! Someone get me out of here!” Levi started grunting and began struggling to break free. However, the excessive moving made the pain on the back of his head hurt ten times as worse than before.

Then all of a sudden, a loud thud from a door closing caused Levi to freeze. He looked straight ahead as a shadowy figure stepped into the light. “Ah, you’re finally awake, young master.”

Levi squinted his eyes, trying to make out the figure before him. The sound of the assailant’s voice made his eyed widen in surprise. _The housekeeper? What the fuck?_ “Why are you here? What is the meaning of this? I demand an answer right now!” Levi’s voice boomed as it bounced off the walls.

“Relax. I’m only taking care of business that should have been taken care of a long time ago.” Her nasally voice answered back in response to Levi’s questions. “You’re such a nuisance, just like your mother.”

“My mother? What does she have to do with this?” Levi was getting impatient at this point. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the woman standing before him. If anything, he loathed her. The housekeeper paced the small room back and forth. Swinging a shiny blade in her hands, as she took in the sight of the prince bound and bloody on the dirt encrusted ground. When he received no response to his question, Levi became even more frustrated, “Answer me, dammit! Now!”

“Silence!” With one swift kick from the housekeeper, Levi fell to the ground. He began coughing up blood. “God, you’re such a brat.” She grabbed Levi, pulling him from the ground and leaning him back against the wall. She held her blade next to Levi’s face, dragging it across the bruised surface of his cheek. Blood slowly seeped through the cut. Levi winced, pulling away from the knife with a hiss.

“Why’re you doing this?” He asked once again, this time through clenched teeth.

“Why do you think?” She shot back. She pushed off Levi and stood once again. She began pacing back and forth, recalling the events of her past. “Me! I was the one who was supposed to marry your father! _I_ was his first love. But I wasn’t ‘good enough’ for his god forsaken parents. A servant marrying the heir of the throne. _Pathetic!_ ” She threw her hands up in exasperation as to mimic the king’s parents.

“Then your mother came into the picture. She was introduced to my Kenny. My precious Kenny... He was floored by her exquisite beauty and her family’s status,” she began explaining with sarcasm dripping from each and every word. “He fell in love with her so fast and so hard that there was no more room for me in his life. I was forgotten. I was forced to watch as the man I loved walked around the palace with another, laughing, talking, holding hands. I was once again just his damn maid!” Tears of frustration and hatred began trailing down her eyes. She became more and more hysteric as she thought about the past and the loss of her first love. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Levi asked. His body tensed up as he took in the scene of the madwoman spatting bull shit before him. 

“Because, sweetheart…” She said as she leaned in close to the prince once again. “How do you think your dear mother actually died?”

Levi just stared at the housekeeper in pure confusion. _This lady… Who the fuck does she think she is and why the fuck is she telling me all this?_

The housekeeper chuckled. “You’re so beautiful, yet so foolish. Just like your mother.” She began caressing Levi’s hair.

Levi took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. Then finally it hit him like a ton of bricks. “Y-y-you… you killed her,” Levi quietly let the words fall from his mouth. His eyed widened in shock, then anger slowly took over his body. His heart began beating more rapidly as pure hatred and disgust was targeted towards the woman in front of her. “You killed her!” In one swift motion, Levi lunged towards the housekeeper. His mouth latched onto the leathery skin of her neck as his teeth sank into her body, drawing blood. The housekeeper screamed in pain, trying to push the younger man off of her. Finally, she mustered up enough strength to shove him to the side. But not without him ripping off a mouthful of skin from her neck. Levi fell back and landed on the hard ground beneath him. Once again, Levi hit the back of his head. The impact of the fall left him paralyzed on the floor. He groaned in discomfort as his vision went blurry once again.

The maid on the other hand, began to rise her feet, clutching her fresh injury with her left hand. “You bastard!” She exclaimed, anger clearly present in her voice. She then picked up a piece of leftover plywood and slowly made her way towards Levi. She lifted her arms above her head and let the weight of her arms fall.

~~~

Eren ran straight towards the castle. He made his way to the ballroom. He scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Levi. _He’s not here._

Eren then made his way over to the balcony where he had left him. _He’s not here._

He made his way to Levi’s bedroom. Levi’s scent hit Eren with full force as he swung the room’s door open. Everything seemed to be untouched. _Fuck, he’s not here._

He made his way to the spare bedrooms, empty corridors, the dining hall, and the kitchen. But as luck had it, there was no sign of Levi anywhere. _Fuck, Levi._ Eren began to panic. His heart started pounding faster and faster as anxiety began to overwhelm him. 

Eren then remembered outside the kitchen lead to the servants’ quarters. He swung the door open and sprinted across the field as quickly as he could. As soon as he reached the building, he made no haste as he entered through the main door. He searched every hallway and every room, but once again, no luck. “FUCK!” Eren shouted as he kicked the door of the last room he was in. Eren was really frustrated at this point. It didn’t help that his anxiety levels were through the roof as well.

With a dejected look, Eren made his way back to the castle’s back entrance. Petra exited the kitchen with two big bags of garbage occupying both hands. “Eren? Eren is that you? I didn’t think that you would show up! I’m so glad to see you!” She dropped the garbage on the grass as she ran towards Eren with her arms out. She threw her arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze before she let go. Her hands were still holding Eren’s arms when she looked up at him. Her eyes widened in shock. Even with the dim light seeping through the kitchen door illuminated the both of them, Eren looked as if he went to hell and back. His eyes were red and watery. His hair was damp with sweat from running. His tan skin was flushed with red. He looked as if he was about to faint any minute. “No offense, Eren, but you look like shit. What happened?” She asked, concern clearly present in her voice. She moved the damp bangs away from Eren’s eyes as she waited from him to reply.

“Have you seen Levi?” Eren’s face formed into a mask of desperation.

“Not recently. I’ve been busy preparing appetizers in the kitchen. Isn’t he supposed to be in the ballroom with everyone else?” Petra asked. She was clearly confused.

“He’s not there. Something tells me he’s in trouble but I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find him!” Eren was starting to panic again. 

Petra had to calm him down. “Eren, it’s going to be okay. Where was the last place you saw him?”

“W-we were on the m-main balcony, overlooking the garden. We talked a-and then I told him t-to m-meet me at t-the garden at midnight, but h-he never showed up.” Eren began to stutter as he tried recalling the events of the night.

“Wait, why did you ask him to meet you at the garden?” Petra asked, curious as to what Eren was planning.

“Nothing.” Eren sighed. “It’s a long story…” He didn’t want to tell her that he dressed up as a woman to attend the prom hoping to be swept up by his prince. She wouldn’t understand his passion or his plans.

In the midst of his thinking, muffled shouting and a loud thud bled through the doors of an underground cellar. Eren snapped out of his thoughts in an instant and looked at Petra with wide eyes. Petra mirrored his exact expression. “Did you hear that?” he asked. 

Petra shook her head. She slowly walked up to the cellar seeing that the door lock on the door was removed. “That’s odd…” She thought to herself.

“What’s odd?”

“There’s supposed to be a lock on this door. I made sure it was locked before the guests arrived. There’s nothing but gardening supplies and other tools located down there. No one except staff are allowed to enter, yet there isn’t any use of the supplies in there for tonight’s event.” Petra explained.

And with that, Eren shoved Petra aside and swung the door open with full force. He ran straight down the small flight of stairs, heart pounding faster and faster. He charged ahead without any idea of what would await him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for cliffhangers, sue me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Kudos?


End file.
